


30 day wol challenge

by celesina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 30 day wol challenge, Multi, Other, ill update tags later, listen my attention span is wild, looks at my other fic that i should've finished long ago, that wol challenge, we somewhat beta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesina/pseuds/celesina
Summary: making myself cry, laugh, or aggressively write one day(?) at a time
Kudos: 2





	1. Omen

The older miqo’te should have sensed something was amiss as soon as he awoke that day. The signs were all there—Dreams of his daughter struck by an unknown assailant, how his own beast within seemed to howl with vengeance, sorrow clearly heard within, how she seemed to be in her own little world before leaving, reminding him of her 10th nameday where she conquered her beast. The same serious expression as she came out of a burnt hut.

All the elders seemed to be in agreement that day, but they speculated it was their anxiety troubling them, rather than anything ominous. A feeling gnawing in the back of their minds that she would not be well off when she returns. It always happened in every ceremony.

However, this one worried them the most for she was one of their future leaders—if she wished it. The daughter of J’zahlu Rhatni with her long flowing hair that seemed to burn like fire, one of the elder’s children. She’s shown great progress in her training with the other children, albeit slightly cocky in her skills. They were sure that would change with more training in the future after her rite.

It has been long since his daughter set out, the sun starting its descent behind the mountains. It was possible for the rite to take long but something told him that was not the case; that _it shouldn’t be the case._ However, he kept his gaze ahead, staring at the steps his daughter would take, praying for the gods to watch over her.

 _Someone like her should have been back by now._ He’s sure of it. As cocky as Li could be, she would never try to take this long over something so simple. The other elders, already knowing how J’zahlu could fret for his only daughter, came and consoled him—that it would not be the first time someone would take a day or two to come back home.

But the possibility of the worst coming to pass would not leave his head as he tried to make small talk with them. Assuring he was not letting his feelings cloud his judgement, he trusted his daughter above all else to finish the task, but could not help but be concerned for her.

 _No._ His brows drew together, green eyes narrowed in suspicion as he kept his position near the entrance, looking at the steps as if they had all the answers in the world for him.

“There she is! Look!” Someone exclaimed to his right and J’zahlu wasted no time to lock eyes onto their target.

But then his eyes widened slowly, his breath coming to a stop. The constricting feeling in his chest felt like his heart was being ripped apart as he stared at his daughter crawling— _crawling._

 _Crawling._ Blood coating the snow so easily that he wondered how much more blood can she bleed out. But he didn’t want to think about it any longer—even if he did, his body was already on the move.

Her blood coated the snow so easily, he wondered how much more could she even produce before she bleeds out. He didn’t want to think about it any longer and even if he did, his body was already on the move, distracting him from his thoughts.

Time passed by slowly as he neared. How did it feel for her?

The silence was deafening. He could not hear his fellow elders keeping the young ones in line. He could not hear others asking for the healers to come swiftly, he couldn’t hear anything.

Except his own heartbeat.

How injured was she? Would this be too much for their healers? Would she need outside help?

Was she barely conscious or unconscious? Kneeling down on the cold floor, he brought his fingers near her. Three fingers that were on the verge of trembling but he kept his facade up, fearing if his true expression broke through the mask, it would worry her.

How delicate did he need to be to handle her wounds? 

As gently as he could, he picked her up and placed her close to his chest. Zahlu hoped his warmth would seep into her own cold, bruised body. Feeling Li’s own _blood_ soak through his own clothes as she struggled to stay within the realm of the living brought him back to reality.

He should not be surprised, as he’s seen his fair share of wounds from each villager. But he wanted to know _why._

Who did this? Was it an animal? Was it an enemy? Another tribe? These questions would be left unanswered for some time.  
  
“Are the healers ready?” He asked nobody in particular, eyes trailing over his injured daughter before marching onto one of the huts in the upper paths of the village. A movement on his right side caught his attention, and noticed it was one of the master healers and behind them others followed.

In that moment, a tug on his chest made him look down. Green looked at green, concerned in one and an indescribable emotion on the other. It took him a moment to realize it was a mixture of many emotions.  
  
In that moment, a gentle tug brought his attention back to J’lihmu. Green eye locked with his own. Time seemed to slow down but he held her tighter, yet still gentle to anchor her to the present—that he was not an enemy. Within her eyes, there seemed to be a turmoil and could recognize certain emotions.

Shame, anger, sadness.

As close as she danced with death, it seemed that she was not about to leave him just yet. That was something he expected as a leader. As a father, he tried to keep his expression neutral; to not let his worries be worn on his chest for all to see, lest they begin to worry, too.

He took notice of her appearance, quite hard to focus on anything not covered in crimson. The feathers in her hair are a mixture of blue and red, the red being more prominent than the tribe's colors. Her hair seemed to be doused in crimson, too. The ends of her hair as well as her bangs and braids taking on a darker color.

A scar over her right eye, looked slightly deep and yet, whether it’s a blessing of the gods or simply luck, it might recover. The red-headed woman’s expression was hard to read, as if she steeled herself from her father’s curious gaze. 

_I’ll be fine. I’ll get through this._

_Of course you will._ He would say to her if they were alone. _You are my daughter. It’s in your blood to survive any trial that comes your way._ That did not calm the anxiety coursing through his veins; adrenaline taking over as if he’s waiting for the assailant—or whoever it was—to come finish the job. At least his calm demeanor hasn’t broken through, yet the other elders of the tribe can tell when something is different about one another.

They knew he was not calm and on the inside there was a battle raging on. The calm before the storm—but first, he would need to hear it from his daughter’s lips; the whole story on how this happened.

-

  
  
She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. Scream until her throat was hoarse, until it hurt and she blacked out. Was it out of pride? Or was it out of shock that she still hasn’t? Maybe the instincts kicking in that she was _safe_ and yet the other side of her mind still kept her in this anxiety induced fog as the healers surrounded her, reminding her that she is still in the world of the living.

That she must keep fighting. _Not out of the woods juuust yet._

Oh, if only she could tell them that she was fine but that wasn’t the case. That she didn’t look as horrible as she felt; all lies to prove herself.  
  
For what? _Nothing. You’re back home. You did it, you didn’t expect this at all. They’ll take care of you._

So many things happened in her journey and how she wished she could tell them the story. Instead, she’s being handled carefully, vaguely hearing her name and familiar murmurs back and forth as she struggled to stay conscious. One of them was her father—the hand on her head spreading that warmth that she knows all too well.

Other touches were swift yet careful but had a motherly touch; the wisest of the healers was here. Even if she couldn’t hear what she was saying, she felt secure knowing she was here, overseeing everything.

Her thoughts kept wandering towards the present and the past—less than a day. The moment where she wondered if it was truly it, dying at the hands of someone you thought you knew. The man she thought was her friend and brother backstabbing her and leaving her to die. For what purpose? Was it to get rid of any witnesses?  
  
If she could focus her thoughts, she would’ve remembered he had a particular weapon upon his back. But she was too tired, sleep seemed more alluring and tempting but her mind would not stay still.

As soon as she thought death would come embrace her in her arms, a voice spoke to her. Sounded feminine, devoid of any familiarity she’s ever known and yet it struck a chord within her. A mixture of _yes you know who it is_ versus _who is it?_

Then, the headache followed by glimpses of that same day; before she even left but as someone else.  
  
But she knew the places this person visited like the back of her hand—the little hideouts and areas they’d use to sneak away from adults when they were kids. Shortcuts to the mountain through dangerous areas filled with beasts hailing nearby.  
  
X’mhama’s memories.  
  
Going through the cave system, using the glowing walls to his advantage to reach the peak and steal one of the weapons of old. To come back and cross paths with her until her ‘untimely demise’ by his hand.  
  
The burning sensation in her back reminding her that it was _him_ that did it. The burning sensation on her right eye reminding her that it was _him_ that did it. No remorse at all; a disgusting satisfied smirk upon his face as he left her to bleed out.

Suddenly, the pain in her body ceased and she was sure it was the help of the healers. Momentarily they brought her back to the present where they rubbed her arms, back, eye—everywhere and it soon all felt numb. Nothing could’ve prepared her for this pain and so soon. The woman thought she would feel this at least some point in her life and not just days later after her 15th nameday.

 _Was it a warning?  
_  
Could it be a bad omen? Did she miss the signs before? Any moment where her old friend would be acting distant, out of place—anything. But try as she might to remember, her brain would not focus on anything and everything at the same time. It was exhausting, her eyes tempting her to sleep.

 _At least I’m not dead._ Positive, but she’s sure she needed to figure out who that voice was speaking to her.

_At least I’m not dead._

But curiosity would linger, even as she recovered, remembering the voice that was near death’s door, stopping her advance. They were waiting for her, as if they knew who she was or maybe it was her sleep induced mind making her believe such things.

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

  
  



	2. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, things remain... like this. WoLxAymeric

J’lihmu wondered when something between her and the dark-haired elezen changed. The woman’s not as dumb as she is perceived to be. Most of the time, she prefers to act on instinct alone than contemplate. If she really wanted to, she could sit down and listen, _really_ listen and look, she could tell when somebody was off; especially if they were close to her.

For example, Aymeric. He’s been off for awhile now.

From the way that he talks with her, a certain tone beneath his words that makes her heart skip a beat. Accidental brushes when passing through the hallways of his home or office but he assures her they are all accidental. His blue eyes holding a certain look in them, realizing he’s been caught, he’d look away—concealing himself with fake excuses and reports of that day that Li would pretend to be interested in, but was more concerned for her friend’s behavior.

Or when J’lihmu was training alone that one time, incredibly focused on her stances and movements that she made a critical error. A slip that wouldn’t really hurt her—except her pride—but the man was at the correct place and time and caught her before she fell. He held her tight, looking at her for a few moments before letting her go, murmuring apologies, that he was busy and simply ‘passing by’ when he saw her.

However, if she were to turn her analysis to herself, she’d notice the difference, too. The miqo’tes eyes hold a certain look of adoration over the blue-eyed man. Whenever she stumbles upon his office in the Congregation of our Knights Most Heavenly to find him dozed off upon his heads, she’d grab a blanket and place it upon his form. Other times, she simply visits him to talk about life, updates on Ishgard’s restoration or J’lihmu’s own adventures.

Another memory that comes up is when they—somehow—managed to get her into one of her mother’s dresses for an upcoming ball. It was nothing out of the ordinary but a certain red-head lacked the etiquette needed for such a gathering and yet her mother wanted her there—along with others, apparently.  
  
Lo and behold, Aymeric de Borel appears in all of his glory looking absolutely handsome in the suit he wore. It seemed to catch everyone’s attention as he strolled towards the Warrior of Light and her mother. But, the closer he got, the more unsure he looked until he was right in front of her.  
  
J’lihmu tilted her head slightly, giving Aymeric a raised eyebrow as she tried to not automatically put her hand on her hip.

“Cat got your tongue, Aymeric?”

She was just as nervous as he was, Li was sure of it. However, from both of them at least she seemed much more confident and in control. J’lihmu could feel eyes on them as they chatted away, some envious, some happy for them, some uncaring yet kept giving them looks as they stood close; familiarity as the Warrior of Light and the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights.

“You look…” The man trailed off, his brows knitted together, trying to find his words but couldn’t.

“That bad, hu—”  
  
“Beautiful.” Cerulean eyes trailed up and down her form before grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips.  
  
“You look absolutely beautiful.”

To anyone else, it’s as obvious as night and day.

But for them… it’s something that remains unsaid. At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this at 5am screaming because i love aymeric and i apologize over my oc, she doesn't


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people who never knew how to take a break learn together. WolxThancred

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the Scions work in tandem with the Crystal Exarch. Their mission? To get their Warrior of Darkness a long and deserved break. However, it was proving to be harder than it looks. J’lihmu rarely answered to anyone telling her to ‘rest,’ or at least, shrugging it off.  
  
There were other things that needed to be done.  
  
Sometimes she would leave for hours, preferring solitude than camaraderie. Y’shtola—one who could feel similar for the crimson haired woman—told the Scions that people deal differently. Being alone seemed to fit J’lihmu the best, sometimes overworking herself in what would be considered her hobbies. 

That didn’t mean she was necessarily correct. At least, in this situation but she wasn’t the only one overworking herself to the bone. A certain silver-haired gunbreaker truly never left his workaholic life behind in the Source, bringing it to the First..  
  
So, to kill two birds with one stone, they have him a request. While Ryne stayed with the twins and Y’shtola, he goes to fetch J’lihmu and _actually relax,_ courtesy of the sorceress’ glare that was sent his way.

Unlike his younger self, he decided to listen to his comrade for once—and every other time Y’shtola would make sense after. It would do him—and everyone—well to see how their friend is doing. Why not spend some time with her and catch up as well?  
  
Luckily, he was talking with the red-headed warrior hours before, stating she was in the Rak’Tika Greatwood, helping the Qitari with their excavations and her own endeavors. In general, it seemed one of her go-to places ever since she arrived to the First.  
  
 _“It’s not as hot and has great coverage!”_ She jokingly told him once, the gunbreaker raising his eyebrow at her shenanigans but shrugged it off, already used to it.  
  
 _“Also… it’s just nice to be away.”_ From people, from everyone, really and Thancred understood that. But, if he were to be honest, maybe he did not always understand how it felt to be the center of attention; not like her.

Taking up every request that required the Chosen of Hydaelyn—now the Warrior of Darkness?—Only to realize they’ve relied on her too much; the Scion’s trump card and it became a point of no return for J’lihmu.

Through the habits she’s built, an accidental workaholic as a result of the world unable to sit still and be at peace for a moment. It could also be her unable to simply say _‘no’_ because nobody else could handle it.  
  
Thancred was one of the first to go, the first to arrive here and has seen a lot of things that a normal person wouldn’t handle. It hardened him, just like how it hardened her to deal with everything up to this point. It felt like years for him while for J’lihmu and those at the source, it had been a couple of months.  
  
To how she dealt situations immaturely, needing the silver-haired one’s help along with Papalymo and Yda—now Lyse—to being able to handle whatever fate threw her way, openly accepting help from others when things got too tough.

 _“Hope you’re resting well, old friend.”_ He nodded at the sky, as if Papalymo’s watching over them now.

As much as he thought Li was with the Qitaris, he needed to confirm it with the Viis in Slitherbough. Considering she’s not answering her linkshell, it’s quite possible she’s too focused on her mining to give him a moment of her time.

-

The sound of the leaves dancing with the wind brought some peace into her troubled heart. The birds chirping, the sounds of excavation not far from her have become familiar over the past couple of weeks. It didn't last long, hearing her name being yelled out by one of the younger ones to come quick.

Her body screamed to sit back down but she pushed it aside, stretching her limbs before running off and seeing what they required.  
  
As soon as she got up, her body rebelled, her muscles aching to relax once more. J’lihmu brushed it aside, stretched her limbs and strolled off. _“I’ll take a break after this one,”_ she told herself.  
  
“I’m quite glad to see you haven’t moved from this spot, you know.”  
  
A familiar voice rang out, her ears twitched. _‘The right?’_ Green eyes landed on brown, her gaze softened while Thancred’s eyes twinkled. He leaned against the tree trunk before pushing himself off of it and sauntered over to her.  
  
“Thancred.”  
  
“Always the busy one, aren’t you?”  
  
“I could say the same for you, workaholic.”  
  
Her friend shrugged, a smile still plastered on his face. He accompanied her to the Qitaris camp, telling her comrade-in-arms that he’s going to whisk her away for a awhile. Thancred’s tone was gentle but there was a strictness that there was no choice to say in the matter.

After gathering her supplies, the seeker of the sun waved at her friends before joining Thancred shortly, who was waiting for her a couple of ways off. She left him lead, already letting his feet take him somewhere with the Warrior of Darkness in tow.

A comfortable silence fell between them, one of many they’ve had throughout their years of doing work together. Back then, it was silly to think how absolutely wild she could get while Thancred had to soothe her ire or cover for her.  
  
They were both young, slightly stupid and fed off each other’s energy. _“He was also the first one you met,”_ Li reminds herself, a warm feeling in her belly. Besides the twins at the time—who she thought were just ink shadows in her adventures that turned out into friendship—J’lihmu’s first meeting with Thancred almost ended horribly.

She almost wanted to kill him. He was annoying, always knowing which button to press to make her have her axe right against his neck, while he held his hands up in mercy. Brown eyes twinkling in mischief as he meant no harm. The warrior would sigh and drop her weapon, ignoring him until it all started again.  
  
But he was also the man that welcomed her into Ul’Dah. The first of many, one of the people who believed in her and the strength she has. If she were honest, Li could almost say Thancred vouched for her many times but that remains unsaid and will stay unsaid.

It didn’t need to be brought up, as she trusted him completely.

After a couple of minutes, the woman was getting irritable, whether the gunbreaker knew that or not, she could not say. The older male kept his back turned to her, letting his feet take him wherever he desired while she followed closely, almost beside him. Her eyes would travel often, whether it be to the blue flowers below them to the trees that seemed to touch the skies.  
  
Li’s eyes would stare at his back, the white coat still something that looked so foreign yet it suited him. The way he walks is different, his stance as well, always seems ready to be on the offensive if needed. It wasn’t new but the way he held himself… is very much different.

When she lost him, a part of her went with him. A power that she could not attack physically—an otherworldly power that she did not know—terrified her. Li lost him once, losing him again was indescribable, thinking she would never see him again.

And then she saw him again, and so many feelings swelled in her chest that she couldn’t control them. Just like she did with the twins, she pulled the silver-haired hyur into the tightest hug possible and cried into his coat.  
  
“Well, what is it?” The vermillion haired woman broke the silence, irritation evident in her voice.

Thancred tilted his head, locks of his silvery hair obscuring his eyes but the grin on his face was ever present. “So impatient,” he faked huff, extending his hand and grabbing her wrist, pulling her close so she was more so by his side than just a few steps away.  
  
“You,” she pointed a finger at him, an accusatory look on her face “have _not_ said anything since you whisked me away from a very interesting excavation!” The woman almost sounded upset, but it was light-hearted as she ignored the rapid beating of her chest, the feeling of his hand wrapped around her wrist overshadowing her thoughts.

“Oh?” J’lihmu could almost _hear_ the grin breaking and frowned immediately, trying to take her hand back but to no avail. _  
__  
_Or rather, if she _wanted_ to break free, she _could’ve._ But she did not want to. _And admitting to_ that _was difficult._

“What did they find this time?” He hummed nonchalantly, his hand moving from her wrist to holding her hand with his. 

The stutters that came out of his friend almost made him snort, but he held himself together, smiling innocent at the smaller woman. It was a bold move if he was honest, but it was something he’d be meaning to do not that long ago. It felt like years for him to not be by the Scions side; her side when it’s only been a couple of months for them. It must have felt the same as she never tried to break free from his grasp, making the gunbreaker gaze at the warrior with fondness.

Thancred knew she could, and gave her the option to move away if needed. He also gave her the option to kick his ass, he’s sure he deserves it for something he’s done to her at some point.

As always, he liked pushing her buttons, ever since their fateful meeting in Ul’Dah. The man refuses to lie, especially when his eyes set upon a beautiful woman, beautiful _and dangerous._ Almost murdered him once for aggravating her a little too much, from then on, he learned how to traverse carefully through the complicated mind of a warrior who comes from the snowy mountains near Ishgard.

Thancred’s changed over the years, more so now than ever, keeping them at arm’s length. That is, up until his battle with Ran’jit.

 _A battle to the death, to fight with everything he had at his disposal._ Just to keep Ryne safe, everyone safe; to give them a better hope for tomorrow.

His fondest memory of that moment is when J’lihmu’s expression hardened, right after they found him battling Ran’jit. For once, he was unable to read what was on her mind, keeping her feelings close to her heart. Then, his eyes caught the tears descending down her cheeks and he felt his breath catch in his throat. It was rare to see her so distressed, even more so with an audience. What broke his heart the most were the broken sobs of his name.

As if the small flames of an open fire came back to life, spreading throughout his body. It engulfed him in a familiar old feeling that he carefully locked away, never to be seen again. It was spreading like wildfire, but in a good way; in that moment he realized someone dear to him—more than a friend, things unsaid between—sobbed his _name_ and vowed to chase him through the Lifestream, only to kill him again herself.

He realized his feelings, then. After a battle to the death by one of the strongest generals.  
  
 _‘Funny how life works.’_

His attention was brought back to the present, where the red-headed miqo’te was glaring daggers at him, irritation coming off of her in waves.

“I’ve been talking to you, you know.” Cheeks stained pink, whether by annoyance or shyness, he could not say until tugged his hand. Then, a slight pinch followed immediately by a small wave of pain and he recoiled, yet never let go of her hand as her dalamud red nails gently scraped alongside it. 

“We’ve been grounded, it seems.” He waved his other free hand around in a circular motion. As he did that, they came to a stop near a stream, the sound of a waterfall not far off from them.

“What do you mean ‘grounded,’ Thancred?” Her brows furrowed as she let go of his hand, already regretting her decision. Ignoring that thought entirely, she took a look at her surroundings.  
  
They’ve walked long it seems, noticing how far they are from the Qitari’s camp, but the area was still quite familiar for her. It was south of Slitherbough, near The Blind Forest of Yx’Maja. Caracals—which are the First’s coeurls if she remembered correctly—traversed through the area. But, it seems they were either deeper within or avoiding them.

She would hope it would be the latter, not really prepared for a long brawl. Well, at least _physically,_ as her attentioned seemed to be elsewhere. Like how her heart beats rapidly inside of her chest at the gunbreaker’s daring move. Just like how he had buried his feelings, she buried hers for the man who leaves broken hearts.

After all, why would they have time for anything more? Li values a warm bed at night more than a crushed heart, always busying herself with the people of the realm, yet he always found a way through the cracks to become someone important. 

_‘Too important,’_ her mind would lecture.

He laid down on one of the rocks overlooking the small stream, removing the gunblade from his back and placing it to his left. Towards his right, he patted the empty, graveled spot, not continuing this conversation unless she sat with him.

Her hesitation was obvious, even if it was a split second then a defeated sigh. Placing her beloved axe and bags on her right side, she sat down. J’lihmu took a moment to adjust, placing her hands above her feet, then placed her head on top of them, tilting her head to the side. The slight nudge of her head signaled Thancred to start talking.

“As you know,” he began, cleaning his weapon with leisure. “You’ve been quite busy as of late, dear hero— _don’t_ give me that look.” Without missing a beat, he gave his friend an exasperated look before he went on.

“...And you _do_ know how the Exarch worries for you dearly… and Urianger…”

“Oh, boy,” she murmured. “Here we go…”  
  
“And the twins… and Ryne… Y’shtola…” He trailed off, momentarily focused on the glint of his weapon than the next choice of words he uttered. “... And me.” He finished, propping his weapon with a soft click before setting it down, satisfied at the moment.

The last sentence confused her, yet butterflies danced in her stomach. A mixture of annoyance filtered through but squashed it. Her short hair that framed her face moved gently in the wind, thinking what to say to the man sat next to her.

 _“And_ you’re stuck playing babysitter.” A small snicker, her tail moving gently as she adjusted. “Don’t you think our lovely _Exarch_ needs a break more than _I_ do? More than you?”  
  
“I don’t disagree with you, however…” He hesitated, trying to focus on the words he wanted to say. “You-You haven’t been really resting as of late. I can tell, you know.”

The calm expression on her face changed, displeasure written all over as her defensive walls came up. She did _not_ like to be watched by anybody, let alone know the Scions tried to keep tabs on her.  
  
Thancred swiftly placed a hand up, showing mercy. “I know you don’t like people keeping tabs on you. But, we were worried and did not know what to do if you suddenly collapsed, far away from us.  
  
Lyna suggested spiking your drinks with a sleeping powder, while Urianger disagreed amicably. Something about showing that Vii not to mess with you while G’raha tried to avoid conflict.”

A snort escaped her nose, closing her eyes and imagining the scene quite well. A conflicted G’raha telling his most trusted companion on how _bad_ of an idea that truly is while Lyna did not look the least bit impressed. Urianger chuckles, his amber eyes twinkling with secrets hidden deep within that the silver-haired Vii did not know about their Warrior of Darkness—seeing as he’s been at the end of her wrath _many times_.

“And now, here you are,” she murmured, her hand showcasing the area around them before coming back to her leg, sitting in a criss-crossed position now. “... Playing babysitter.”

Thancred looked out of the corner of his eyes, tapping his thigh, contemplating his next choice of words.

“Not necessarily,” he muttered, too quiet for for almost anyone to pick it up except the miqo’te woman next to him. “Well, sort of. Y’shtola wanted me to take a break, yet I was set off to find you and do whatever we so please. As long as it’s in the name of _relaxation.”_  
  
“Of course she did,” J’lihmu grumbled. “Never stops being a mother hen, even when there are other matters to attend to.” Another reason to love her, she thinks. Never really truly bothered her when the sorceress tended to be a bit overprotective over their friendship circle, especially when both of her oldest friends tended to not take care of themselves well.

“... Still means you’re stuck babysitting.”  
  
“Not like keeping an eye on you is a bad thing.” He rebutted, the wrinkles around his eyes showing as he smiled gently at her. It bothered her, bothered her to no end as her stomach did those little flips that she’d get when he expressed fondness over her. It bothered her because she could not deny her feelings any longer if he kept this up.

How long has it been since they were able to lounge around like this? _‘Too long,’_ she thinks, gazing at him fondly. It made her heart soar, wanting more than she could ever have; a normal relationship with those around her and her love life. But nothing was ever simple for her, there was always something that needed to be done, someone always needed help, the realm could be in peril for all she knew.

The realm could survive for a few moments. As if time stood still, she placed her hand atop of his, cheeks staining red. Green eyes focused while Thancred’s face filled with surprise, yet it was not unwanted as he twisted his hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

The warrior nudged herself closer while he adjusted himself, feeling his body grow hot as she laid her head in his lap, staring at him in wonder. _As if nothing else mattered._

“Bold today, aren't you?” He murmured, using his free hand to play with a lock of her vermillion hair, letting it drop before letting his fingers dance across her scarred cheek.

“Look who’s talking,” was her retort, beaming with satisfaction at his tinted cheeks. “You grabbed my hand before. It was only fair.”

Her bravado hid her jitters, too new to this type of feeling and not knowing what to do with it, letting her body guide her. It was easy to get back into the olden days of flirting with one another, hushed whispers between alleyways of a simpler time, but this was different. There was a tension in the air that was not there back then; feelings unsaid that were slowly being brought up to the surface.

The way he looked at her was like anything she’s ever seen and felt. _‘Gods be damned,’_ she thought, moving first. Placing her hand upon his cheek, his eyes darted quickly towards them before they settled upon Li’s eyes once more. Leaning up, she adjusted herself, slowly, letting her feet fall against his sides, sitting comfortably in his lap. His arms automatically found her waist, as if they were always meant to be there.

Thancred said nothing, eyes warm with adoration he dare not say, encouraging her to continue, rubbing small circles along her lower back. J’lihmu searched his eyes as she leaned in—slowly—to see if he’d pull away or be disgusted at the notion.

There was none, and that made her heart leap with joy. All there was in his eyes was an emotion she could finally decipher, all for her: _Devotion._

“Is this… okay?” Her breath warm against his lips, barely a whisper. He smiled, bringing her closer to his form.  
  
“Of course,” was his only response, barely audible as he met her halfway. They both closed their eyes as their lips met one another in a simple kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, they’d have to thank Y’shtola later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took longer than intended but it just kept going and going... and i wanted to take my time with it and see any differences in trying to better my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dealing with a couple of the stuff for the past couple of months and a friend of mine sent me these prompts and i decided to try and do them, to kinda force myself to get back into writing
> 
> it's not the best atm but sort of going through my girl's backstory.
> 
> got the wonderful prompts from this tumblr user! https://gatheredfates.tumblr.com/post/617061345483014144/hey-so-i-did-a-thing-from-a-suggestion-given


End file.
